This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Nutrition and Physical Activity (NPA) Core at the Center for Alaska Native Health Research supports multidisciplinary research requiring dietary and/or physical activity assessment, as well as provides nutritional sciences expertise. The NPA Core developed from the significant progress of the COBRE I nutrition project. A considerable achievement of COBRE I was modifying existing nutritional instruments and data bases to better reflect the actual types of food intake of ANs. The NPA Core offers a range of services including high-quality dietary assessment, active collaboration in the design, and implementation and analysis of nutrition-related research. In addition to supporting the needs of CAHNR projects, the NPA Core also actively promotes and fosters new NIH-funded research programs investigating health promoting behaviors of Alaska Natives. The NPA Core has four specific aims: 1. Support state-of-the-art dietary assessment and physical activity assessment. 2. Modify and, if needed, develop new instruments and protocols for dietary and physical activity assessment that are suitable to the Alaska Native environment. 3. Coordinate laboratory-based measurement of diet related biomarkers and provide guidance with their correct use and interpretation. 4. Support CANHR investigators with formulation of funding applications, manuscript preparation and dissemination of results.